Clash of the Williams
by xPrincessDestinyx
Summary: A spell goes awry and William Francis and William the Bloody come to present day much to Spike's dismay. Will Buffy fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Joss.

Previous Episode: A Hellenic Demon has been terrorizing Sunnydale, and the gang has to find some way to stop it.

Chapter One: Blast from the Past

"I'm telling you, the bloody thing is not going to to work," Spike shouted from the basement. He and Xander had been downstairs all day trying to create an 'Automatic Stake Shooter' for Buffy.

"Oh, it will work. I'll make it work," Xander said with detremination in his voice. He climbed the stairs and came into the kitchen, his protection goggles still covering his eyes. "It just needs more duct tape." He pulled open the top drawer of the counter beneath the microwave. After searching through a pile of used batteries, electrical wires, and screwdrivers, he came across the duct tape. He had already used five roles, but apparently one more was all he needed.

"Hey, guys," Giles began as Spike followed Xander's trail into the kitchen wearing green goggles identical to those Xander had on. Buffy had to admit, they did make him look kind of cute. In that Big-Bad-I'm-an-evil-vampire-angsty-sort of way, she reminded herself. As soon as he noticed he slayer looking at hm and smirking, he ripped them off. "I realize you boys are working hard on your, what are you calling it, a automatic stake sharpener arrow shooter, whatever. But we are working up here as well, and need quiet to consentrate.

"Right, G- Man. We were just going downstairs to make this thing work," Xander said. Spike merely grunted and rolled his eyes, but followed.

"Hey, I think I've found something," Willow said enthusiastically. "It says that a Hellenic Demon was killed by a watcher named William Lemonny in 1836."

"Well," Buffy said. "That settles that. We can't just bring him back from the dead and ask him how he did it." The former librarian and red-headed witch exchanged looks od consideration.

"Actually, Buffy," Giles started, "you may be on to something. Willow, don't know have a spell of that sort somewhere?"

"You can't be serious. I mean, bring someone back from th dead for a five minute conversation," Buffy exclaimed.

"What other choice do we have, Buff?" Willow asked.

"How about a good old stake through the heart? It's always worked whenever I've tried it before," Buffy suggested.

"You know it has to be a spell, Buff. Hellenic Demons can't be killed by a physical wound," Willow explained. "I'll go up and get my spell book." Willow bounded up the stairs to retrieve her beloved spell book. She returned only a moment lateer, her index finger wedged between two pages.

"Found it," she announced.

"Well, what's it say?" Giles insisted.

"Seems pretty full proof to me. There was a side note though. It says that you can't bring back a demon with this spell without getting its not-so-evil counterpart as well."

"Considering Lemonny was no demon, I'd say we won't have a problem. Let's see what we'll need and set up in the living room."

Since the spell thing was more Giles and Willow's thing, Buffy decided to venture downstairs and see what the boys were up to. Before she even reached the stairs, she heard a mixture of yelling and drilling. That's not a good combination for anyone, especially not Xander and Spike.

"Let me do it. I'm older," Spike grunted, "and more experienced."

"No, you're older and senile," Xander returned.

Buffy was amazed that such a small task could take the enery and patience from two grown men. But given the men, she wasn't surprised.

"Come on, guys. I don't need this stake shooter thing. Mr. Pointy is still good as new," Buffy said trying to smooth out this little quabble.

"No, Buff, I am doing this to make your patrolling an easier and more enjoyable experience," Xander claimed.

"No, you're doing this to give me a bleedin' headache. I'm just down here to make sure you don't get saw dust all over my sleeping space, small and inaddiquate as it may be," Spike said.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Just give it up, already. Everyone is tired of your arguing and bickering. Honestly, you two are like little old women."

"Let's just give it another five minutes, okay. Then if I can't get it to work, we'll give it up like you say," Xander compromised.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs to see how Willow is doing with the spell," Buffy told them. When she arriced back in the living room, Willow had already set up. She was circled by a combination of white and gray candles.

"Okay, Giles. I'm ready. Now I'll need silence to concentrate or I might mess up," Willow warned.

She lit the candles and started the spell.

Guardian of Time, hear my call. Bring to us William," she intrupted.

"the bloody thing will not work." Spike came stomping into the living room where everyone stared at him. "What?"

That was about the time the room began to shake violently. A blast of light came from the center candle directly in front of Willow's feet. When they had all regained their sight and the shaling had ceased, they saw two new, or rather familiar, face before them.

"Bloody Hell," Spike exclaimed. Before them stood two men who looked just like Spike. One was dressed as Spike was now, with a black t-shirt and plain black pants. The other was dressed in Victorian style.

"What! I was just about to eat," said the one who had transformed for attack and feeding.

"Willow, what did you do?" Xander asked.

"I said William, then Spike said the bloody, then, this," Willow said.

"Yep, William the Bloody. That's me," said vampire William now back to his normal face. "Now, if you don't mind, I really should be going." Everyone was too shocked to make a motion to stop him.

"Could someone, please, please tell me how I got here?" Asked the first, innocent William.

"And that's how you got here," Giles finished.

"Oh, dear Lord. Do youdo you by any chance, have any tea?" William asked before dazing out again.

"Sure, cinnamon and vanilla," Willow told him.

"Cinnamon, with a bit of sugar. Just cooler than luke warm," Spike intructed her. Everyone, including William stared at him.

"Are you some sort of sorceress as well?" William asked.

"No, vampire, actually. But you try having tea as yuor only beverage for 25 years and see how quickly you forget how you like it." He nodded at Willow who left for the kitchen.

"So, what do we do with him?" Xandre asked.

"We could send him back," Anya suggested.

"No, not without William. The bloodier one, I mean," Giles explained.

"Can we keep him? Anya asked as if she were talking about a lost puppy she had found along the road.

"Well, we'll have to," Giles said.

"Well, if you think he's staying in my basement, then send him packing. There's no room in there for me alone," Spike stated.

"He'll sleep in my room, then," Buffy announced.

"While you're in there?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, he'll have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. After all, it is our fault he's here."

"Well, really, it's my fault it's here, so I should sleep in your room."

"That's considerateof you, Spike, but he can sleep in my room."

"No, I won't have it. This man is dangerous. Just look at him," Spike accused. They all turned to see William's innocent, blue eyes looking back at them.

"I agree with Spike," he said.

"See? Even he knows he's dangerous,'' Spike said triumphantly.

"No, no. I mean, I can't sleep in Buffy's bed. I must not, can not, ask a lady to give up her sleeping quarters for my comfort."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Buffy cooed.

"Bloody Hell," Spike grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Buffy: Willow's spell goes awry. Both William the Bloody and William Francis return, to Spike's dismay.

Ch. 2

"No, not under my roof," Spike announced as he tripped up the stairs towards Buffy's room. He was trailing behind Buffy and William as they headed towards the room which they intended to sleep in. "Not a good idea. I don't agree with it one bit. Do you realize what people will say, Buffy? With a strange man in your room?"

"Nothing worse than what they'd say if you were in my room, I suppose," she answered.

"They'll say you are a hussy. A tramp. A sleeze. A common harlet. That's what they'll say. And imagine what your mother would say about this. God rest her soul," Spike continued.

"Leave her out of this. And since when are you so religious?" She inquired.

"Can't I give the woman a little respect? All I'm saying is that it isn't proper."

"Spike, you are the last one who should be talking about what is or isn't considered proper," she claimed.

"Are you sure about this, Ms. Summers? I really don't want to put anyone out, or make you the topic of gossip," William asked.

"It's no problem. Besides, stranger things have been said about me. I mean, look at who I hang out with," she said referring to a very displeased Spike.

"Yes, she hangs out with people who try to protect her from complete strangers, that's who."

"You have never been so protective before. I don't see why you should start now. You know yourself better than anyone. Do you honestly believe you would have hurt someone?" Buffy asked as they reached the top of the staircase and turned the banister towards the bedroom.

"Yes, I would have," Spike said with confidence. Buffy gave him a stern look before opening her door. "Well, maybe not hurt per say, but he's in a strange enviroment."

"You should be worrying about the other William. You know, Vampire William. Big Bad William. Go look for him. You know where you would have went," she ordered.

"Now, look here. I am not one of those little minions you have downstairs. I do not take orders from the Slayer."

I can't believe I'm out here, in the middle of the night, looking for someone I can't feed off, Spike thought. He'd checked out the grave yard, his favorite haunt to no avail. He really had no idea where William could be. Okay, where you you be? he asked himself. At home, in bed, with my blood pack, he answered. This is bloody crazy. I'm not the Slayer. I'm not supposed to be hunting my own kind. I'm going back; they can look for themselves. He turned around.

"Not so fast. You haven't found him yet," Buffy said standing right in front of him. Standing behind her was William. Bloody Hell, is he going to follow her everywhere? Spike thought.

"I know, and I don't intend to," he replied. "What are you doing out here? Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?"

"I thought you said he was dangerous? He decided to come along. We've talked quite a bit and I really am beginning to like him more than you," Buffy answered.

"More than me? You've only known the bloke for a day," Spike reasoned.

"It seems Buffy and I have a lot in common. For example, we both in enjoy astronomy, and I must say this a beautiful place to stargaze so," William said.

"Since when do you like astronomy?" He asked Buffy.

"I have for years. In fact, I check my horoscope everyday, thank you," She said with a curt nod. William had a quizzical look on his face, but asked no questions.

"So what else do you two have in common?" Spike asked.

"We both enjoy reading," Buffy answered. "He just does it a little more. And he writes too."

"Yeah, I was there. I got the memo, like, a few centuries ago," Spike said with sarcasism.

"You know, you should treat this young lady with more respect," William informed him.

"Aw, you are so sweet. Why can't you be nicer, like Will?" Buffy asked.

"Will? I hate Will. Always have," Spike said.

"Oh, come on. I'm quite attached to the name." Behind them stood William the Bloody, mouth dripping with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, dear! Well, we'll get you cleaned up when we get home. Good, now come with us," William said as forcefully as he could manage. Both Spike and the slayer looked at him. He seemed so small. _Well, points for effort, Buffy thought_.

"First off, that was pathetic. Grow a bloody spine. Second, did you say _home_? No one invited you to stay," Spike returned to his human counterpart.

"One fight at a time, Spike," Buffy said. "And you. We want to send you back to where you came from. You can be their problem again. Now move!"

"I don't think so. You see, I'm quite happy where I am. The blood is always fresher on the other side." He simply grinned at them in refusal.

"No it's not, actually. I've tasted them all and it's better back then. Not so much starch in the blood. Everything is salty these days. Bloody potato chips. They ruined everything. So let's go." Seeing his request really wasn't making one bit of difference, he got frustrated. "I really don't have the patience for this. Buffy, just stake him," Spike pleaded. He was beginning to get tired of this nonsense and wanted a nice warm blood packet. They always calmed his nerves.

"Can't do that. We have to return him," Buffy argued. "It messes up the space time continum. Or something. I don't know. Ask Giles." When they turned back he was gone. _Wonderful, Buffy thought. _

"Now--. Where did that bloody fellow go?" William asked. This whole thing was new to him, but he assumed this wan't good. There was a vampire roaming around. He had no idea how many others there were. If he did, he would have been n quite a state of shock.

"Great, Spike. If you could work with us for one moment instead of complaining we could get this done. Next time, just stay out of the way," Buffy ordered.

"Next time? Oh, no. No more of this. I am not the Slayer. I do not kill my kind. Especially not me. That is me, in case you didn't notice. It's suicide."

"Well, what do you suggest we keep them both around?" They both glanced back at William, who was looking tired and a bit hurt from Spike's previous critism. There was no way Spike could stand another day with him.

"Of coarse not, but I don't know where else to go," Spike said.

"Well, think. You know yourself better than anyone. What would you have wanted?"

"Let's go back," was his only answer.

"Back? We don't have time. He could be killing people."

"Exactly," Spike answered and headed past Buffy and William back to the house. By the time they got the porch they realized they were just in time. There was the sound of breaking glass as they opened the door.

"Ha! Take that!" Anya shouted as she hit William the Bloody over the head with the peach lamp that had been sitting on the table beside her. It was one of Buffy's personally favorites and she wished they she had used the green one. It had been gift from Buffy's aunt Mildred and didn't match the rest of the pastel room.

"Oh, nice one, Love. Next time, don't be so gentle," William mocked.

"You like it rough, huh? Bring it," Buffy challenged.

William turned to his opponent and grinned evilly. They began the battle. William throwing empty punches at Buffy as she dodged them easily. She thought he'd be better and he thought she'd be less prepared. Slayers had certainly improved from his time. She threw a couple of kicks that caught him in the waist. Everyone watched as the fight continued. They didn't bother to help. They knew the slayer could take him.

"Willow, can I stake him?" Buffy asked as she delivered a sidekick from the right.

"I don't think it would be a good idea. Xander get that net from the basemet. We'll keep him until we get the spell," the witch answered. Xander ran downstairs, shuffled with a couple of boxes, dug around, and bounded back up the stairs with the old fishing net. Buffy kicked him back into the baby blue armchair and he threw the net over him.

"What? No, that's cheating! Bloody Hell."

"That's what you get for ruining my favorite lamp. Would someone get the broom?" Buffy requested.

As Dawn swept up the broken glass, Willow went through her tattered spell book for the reversal spell. She poured over the book for hours to no avail. The rest questioned William about his time. What did they wear? Clothes. What did they eat? Food. No surprises.

"You know, I could have easily answered these questions," Spike interrupted.

"But we always got the same answer. 'We're living in the now'," Dawn told him.

"I don't like to rehash my past. Terrible memories," Spike said in mock rememberence. It was a poor attempt at attention that no one seemed to catch.

"What about the boys? Are they all like you?" Dawn asked.

"Hardly. I had some unusual passtimes. For example, poetry was not the most popular hobby among young men my age."

"Can we hear some?" Dawn requested. It was obvious she was quite taken with the young man. It bothered Buffy because she knew he would have to leave, but what could she do. Aferall, even she found him attractive. He was sweet in that old fashioned way. Polite.

"No! I mean, it's no good," Spike answered.

"I didn't ask you," Dawn retorted.

"It's mushy stuff. No one would want to hear it. About the birds, bees, flowers, trees," Spike told her.

"I see you've kept some of that rhyming up," Buffy noted.

"Most of it is about love. Girls I know," William informed them.

"See? Mushy stuff," Spike said. _If he reads it, I'll never live it down._

"I'm hungry," William the Bloody interrupted.

"Get over it," Buffy told him.

"Oh, give the boy a packet," Anya said.

"Oh, no. Not my packets. Those are my packets. I stole them fair and square," Spike rebutted. He'd spent many nights sneaking into hospitals to get that blood and was not about to give it up.

"Oh, help a mate out," William the Bloody pleaded. Everyone looked at Spike. _Oh, Bloody Hell. First we're trying to kill him then we're-I'm- feeding him. _

"One. And that's it. No more generous Spike," he answered.

"Oh, I think I found it!" Willow exclaimed.

"Oh thank you, Willow. I am forever it your debt," Spike promised.

"Sorry, that was clam chowder," she apologized.


End file.
